


76 Kisses Meme

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Platonic Kissing, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: So, there was a one shot kiss prompt meme going around tumblr and I decided to do them all. All 76 of them.These are all very short, of various romantic, familial and platonic pairings I like, in various universes and timelines.





	76 Kisses Meme

  1. Good Morning Kiss



“Good morning,” Jester said cheerily as she walked up to the others at the campfire. Everyone paused what they were doing and made sure their foreheads were easily accessible as she started going around and kissing them each individually. Caleb wasn’t sure when this started. When did they all begin to accept Jester’s morning kisses as part of their routine? He wasn’t sure but he didn’t move until her lips had pressed against his forehead and she pulled away with a smack. “ _Muah_ ,” she said. “Morning.” Then she moved on to Caduceus, kissing his cheek since she couldn’t quite reach his forehead. “Morning!” When she had moved on to the others Caleb instantly started his packing again like nothing had happened. No, he wasn’t sure when this started, but no one was about to stop it.

 

(2) Kiss on the Forehead

Caduceus pressed his lips to Beau’s feverish forehead, holding it there while he gauged the woman’s temperature. Beau was sweating profusely but gave the firbolg an odd look. “What’d you do that for?”

“It’s more reliable for measuring temperature than using your hands,” he said, brushing back Beau’s sweat slick hair to do it again. “Your parents never did this when you were little?”

“No,” Beau said. Her voice revealed nothing but her mouth twitched down into a sad frown. “No, they never did that. They left me to sweat it out alone.”

He sighed and pulled the blanket up to her neck. “I’m sorry they did that. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

She blinked up at him. “Thank you.”

 

(3) Drunk Kiss

“Being drunk is nice,” Jester said, giggling.

Beau smirked and took a sip of her ale. She and Jester had had the same amount, but she was only feeling a little tipsy. Jester was gone. “Yeah,” she said. “I’ll ask you how you feel about it in the morning.”

“What happens in the morning?”

“You’ll see.”

Jester leaned in uncomfortably close to her face until their breaths mingled in front of them. “Beau,” she said, smirking suggestively. “Are you saying that you and I are going to be together all night and in the morning?”

“I- no. I mean, I’ll see you in the morning and I’ll ask you about it.”

Jester leaned forward the rest of the way and gave Beau an uneven kiss, only half of her mouth actually touching Beau’s lips, the rest hit her cheek. “You could stay,” she said. “I’d let you.”

Beau cleared her throat nervously and felt her face start to heat up. “A-Ask me again when you’re sober. If… If you still feel that way. If you remember.”

Jester hummed and laid her head down on the cool table. “Okay. I’ll remember.”

She did not.

 

(4) Awkward Kiss

“What if he wants to kiss me?” Caduceus asked, his voice unusually nervous. He was sitting on Jester’s bed while the blue tiefling stroked his back comfortingly.

Caleb shrugged and didn’t look up from the book he was reading. “It’s a date. He probably will want to. But Pumat’s a good guy, if you don’t want to kiss him he won’t force the issue.”

Caduceus sighed and rubbed his hand on his face. “It’s not that I don’t want to. I don’t know how to.”

“What? You’ve never kissed anybody before?” Beau asked, looking up from where she was reading over Caleb’s shoulder.

Jester glared and threw a pillow at her. It hit Caleb and knocked the book out of his hand. “Stop that. It’s not so strange. There’s nothing wrong with not being experienced.”

“But what do I do?”

Jester looked thoughtful. “Caleb,” she said. The wizard paused in the middle of retrieving his book from the floor and looked at her worriedly. “Come here.”

“Why?”

“Just come here.” He glanced at Beau and she shrugged unhelpfully. With a resigned sigh, he walked over to Jester and she stood from the bed in front of him. “Okay, Caduceus,” she said. “This is how you kiss. Caleb, kiss me.”

“What? Do I have to?”

“Obviously you don’t have to, I just thought it would be helpful for Caduceus for his first date ever.”

Caleb looked at the firbolg, who nodded. “Yes, I believe an example would be helpful.”

Caleb sighed but leaned forward to awkwardly press his mouth on Jester’s. They held it there for a few moments, not moving in the least, and only pulled away when Beau started laughing. “You two look ridiculous!” she exclaimed, holding her stomach when she couldn’t stop her mirthful laughter. “That’s not going to help Caduceus. Ducie, do the opposite of what they’re doing. Relax, it’s just a kiss, it’s not the end of the world. It doesn’t need to be perfect or magical. When I had my first kiss I headbutted her in the nose. We dated for six months after that, it was my longest relationship. My only relationship. If you like him and he likes you, it’ll work out in the end. Trust your instincts.”

Caduceus nodded and stood. “Thank you, Beauregard,” he said, heading for the door. “I will follow your advice. Goodbye.”

Beau smirked as she looked between her two friends. “You two okay?”

Caleb cleared his throat, his face bright read as he hurried over to pick up his book, brushing it off and tucking it into the holster. “ _Ja, gut_ . _Ich werde_ … Okay,” he quickly escaped from the room while the girls watched him leave.

 

(5) Angry Kiss

“You stupid… stupid…” Vex threw up her arms. “Ugh!” She grabbed Vax by his stupid, stupid face and kissed him between the eyes. “I’m going to kill you one of these days, I swear it.”

Vax gave her a wry smile that shifted into a wince. “The vampire nearly beat you to it.”

“You shut up, or I’ll kiss you again.”

Vax mimed zipping and locking his lips and tossed the invisible key over his shoulder. “Mmmh, mm hmm,” he mumbled, his lips still pressed shut.

“Dick,” Vex mumbled, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder.

 

(6) ‘I’m Sorry’ Kiss

“This is my fault,” Jester said, tears streaming down her face as she held Fjord’s head in her lap. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh,” Fjord whispered, reaching up to cup the side of Jester’s face. His voice was obviously strained. “I’m going to be fine, Jes.” The javelin sticking out of his stomach begged to differ.

“But I’m out of spells, I can’t heal you,” she said, leaning down to pressed her forehead against his.

“Caduceus is coming. I can hear Beau’s voice, they’re on their way.”

Jester sniffled and kissed his forehead, then his nose, then the corner of his mouth. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry, Fjord.”

 

(7) ‘I’ve Missed You’ Kiss

“Beau! Hey, Beau!”

Beau paused mid sentence and looked away from Jester’s smiling face to find the person calling for her. Her eyes widened when she recognized a stocky dwarf waving at her, grinning with a cigarette hanging precariously out of the side of her mouth. “Keg?” she mumbled, mostly to herself. “Keg!” She ran towards her old friend/one night stand and slid on her knees to a stop in front of her so that their faces were at the same height. Beau grinned and took the cigarette from Keg’s mouth, tossing it away and they both surged forward, clashing passionately in the middle.

They held each other tightly, Keg gripping the back of Beau’s shirt and Beau’s fingers sliding into Keg’s short hair. Keg pulled away with a wry grin. “Damn, I missed you,” she said quietly, before moving back in for another hungry kiss.

 

(8) Seductive Kiss

Molly threw a leg over Caleb’s lap, reaching up to brush his curly ginger hair out of his face. “Is this okay?” he asked, his voice low and heady.

“M-More than- I… _Ja_ ,” Caleb stuttered, nodding. “ _Ja_ , this is good.”

Molly grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Caleb’s and humming contently. “What’s stop in zemnian?”

“ _Aufhören_ ,” Caleb said, clearing his throat when his voice squeaked nervously.

Molly nodded and started kissing down his neck to his bare chest, pressing him down onto the bed gently. “You say that, and it’s full stop, okay? If I ever go too far or do something you don’t like, you say that word and everything stops right then and there so we can talk it out. Okay? Say the word for me again, keep it ready just in case.”

“Au- _Aufhӧren_.”

Molly grinned, his mouth still pressed against Caleb’s collarbone. “Very good. Are you ready?” He waited for Caleb to nod and moved up to kiss him on the mouth again.

 

(9) ‘War’s End’ Kiss

“We won!” Scanlan said, equal parts pleased and shocked beyond belief. Vecna lay dead at Keyleth’s feet. He looked at Pike to see her marching over to him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut short when she grabbed him around the waist, dipped him so low his foot popped up, and kissed the life out of him.

When she finally righted him on both feet she wiped her mouth and smiled at his shocked expression. “I need a drink.”

 

(10) ‘Goodbye’ Kiss

“Don’t leave without your goodbye kiss!” Jester said, giving him a playful faux pout.

Fjord rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the fond smile. “I’m just going to get the mail.”

“But you’re leaving the house, that counts.”

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her sweetly on the lips. “Goodbye,” he said.

Jester squeezed his butt and he jumped in surprise. “Bye!” she said, grinning.

 

(11) ‘I almost lost you’ Kiss

The ritual was over but nothing was happening. Caleb was still dead on the table. “What’s wrong?” Nott hissed, turning to Caduceus. “Why didn’t it work? Why isn’t he back? Bring him back!”

Caduceus reached out to pat her little head but she moved out of his reach and glared at him. The firbolg sighed. “Be patient, little one,” he whispered. He looked back at Caleb and a small smile split his lips. “There he is.”

Nott turned back to her boy, her heart hopefully but guarded, just in time to see him take a deep breath. His eyes weren’t open but he was alive. She rushed forward and kissed him frantically all over his face. “You’re not allowed to die yet,” she said quietly, her voice shaking with tears. Fjord started leading everyone out of the room but she barely noticed.

 

(12) Kiss on the Nose

“Who’s a cute baby? You’re a cute baby,” Jester sang as she bounced the baby on her knee. She leaned forward and kissed the little girl’s nose. “ _Muah_!” she said loudly as the child laughed.

Molly watched cautiously from beside her. “Don’t go getting attached, Jessie,” he said. “Her Ma is gonna be back before long and you’re gonna have to give her back.”

Jester glared at him out of the corner of her eye but then turned quickly back to the baby. “Who’s a cute baby? You’re a cute baby!” Then she kissed her nose again as the baby laughed. “ _Muah_!”

 

(13) Kiss on the Ear

“Come on, Caleb. I’m sorry,” Molly said, trying to get his lover to just listen to him for a moment.

“I know,” Caleb said, his voice emotionless. “It’s fine.” It was not fine and Molly knew very well that it wasn’t fine.

Molly sighed and leaned on Caleb’s shoulder. “I’ll make it up to you,” he said quietly. He leaned forward quickly and kissed Caleb’s ear, making the wizard shiver in surprise. Caleb frowned at him but Molly could see the corner of his mouth twitching like it wanted to stretch into a smile. “I’ll make it up to you all night long.” Caleb huffed and finally let the smile squeeze out. Molly grinned and held him tightly, kissing messily all over his ear.

 

(14) Kiss on the Neck

Percy pressed his mouth against the two puncture scars on Vax’s neck, laving his tongue over it sensually and pressing his naked front against Vax’s back. “I’m sorry,” he said, quietly.

Vax hummed tiredly. “It’s not your fault, dumbass. You didn’t force me to run into that bedroom unprepared and alone.”

“It’s my fault they were there in the first place.”

“You know, any other night I’d be happy to hear whatever convoluted logic led you to that conclusion but we’ve both had a long day. Go to sleep, Freddie, let sleeping ghosts lie.”

Percy sighed heavily and pressed his lips against the scar again before following his lover’s advice. “I love you,” he whispered.

Vax smiled on the edge of consciousness. “I love you too. Now go the fuck to sleep.”

 

(15) Kiss on the Back

“Where’d you get this one?”

“That was… Avantika, I think. Either her or this guy I trained with a few years ago, those scars are really close together.”

“And this?”

“Ah, snow leopard. Big one. I had them make a blanket out of the pelt, I’ll show it to you later.”

“What about these?” Keg asked, running her fingertip over the faded pink scars that started just below Beau’s shoulder blade and ran down to the small of her back. There had to be fifteen of them, all perfectly straight lines, deep but well healed.

Beau hummed, relaxed from the feeling of Keg’s calloused hands running over her smooth back. “A whip,” she said, her eyes falling shut and her head drooping forward. It used to be a painful memory but she had come to terms with it now. “Part of the pain training with Cobalt.”

“That’s messed up.”

Beau shrugged. “It worked. I have an obnoxiously high pain tolerance now.”

“Still…” She stared at the scars and an image flashed in her mind of a teenage Beau, screaming as a whip rent her skin from her back. She let out a shaking breath and shook the image away. She hesitated, then leaned forward to gently press her lips against the scars.

Beau smiled softly and reached back to touch her arm, not opening her eyes. “I’m fine, Keg. That was a long time ago. What’s the next one?”

Keg moved her fingers over to a really old scar that looked like a pin prick on Beau’s hip. “This one?”

“My father. Threw a broken wine bottle at me when he found out I’d been stealing from him.”

Keg leaned forward again and kissed the little scar, rubbing her finger over it gently before moving to another one, newer. “This one?”

“Oh, stabbed myself by accident last week.”

Keg snickered but leaned forward to kiss that one too. She continued moving around Beau’s back, asking for stories to go with the constellations of scars and kissing each one, until the sun rose outside the window and they had to go back to the real world.

 

(16) New Year’s Kiss

“7!”

Where was she? She had just been there, and they were running out of time.

“6!”

He scanned the room, looking for blue hair. Their first New Years together and they were going to miss their midnight kiss.

“5!”

“Jester?”

“4!”

“Has anybody seen Jester?”

“3!”

“Fjord!”

“2!”

He turned quickly and got an armful of blue tiefling.

“1! Happy New Year!”

Jester stretched to her tiptoes and kissed him happily, dancing a little in excitement. She was grinning as she pulled away. “Where have you been? I was looking all over.”

Fjord sighed and gave her a fond smile before leaning in to kiss her again.

 

(17) Needing to Kiss to Hide from the Bad Guys

“In here!” Fjord hissed, grabbing Caleb’s shoulder and shoving him into the narrow, dark alleyway.

“They won’t see us here?” Caleb asked, trying to peek around the corner.

Fjord heard voices getting closer. He grabbed Caleb by the lapel and pulled him in, pressing their mouths together and pushing Caleb up against the wall. The source of the voices run passed the alley, pausing briefly but continuing on.

Fjord only pulled away when they were gone. “I think we’re clear,” he said, looking back to Caleb. The wizards eyes were wide open and his mouth was still partly open and shiny with spit. Fjord suddenly seemed to realize what he’d done. “Sorry, I was trying to think quick.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Caleb said, clearing his throat and brushing off his coat.

“Don’t tell Jester?”

“Are you kidding, she would murder me.”

 

(18) ‘I do’ Kiss

Jester watched with tears in her eyes and a happy smile on her face. She sniffled and wiped at the tear tracks her cheeks. “I now pronounce you,” said the priest at the altar. “- man and wife. I wish you all the happiness in your new life together. You may kiss the bride.”

Marion was tearing up too when the Gentleman lifted her veil. She rushed forward before he could and pressed their mouths together, sealing their new life.

Jester jumped to her feet and cheered, clapping the loudest out of everyone. She hit Beau’s shoulder when her best friend didn’t stand with her. Beau huffed but stood and clapped. She didn’t get marriage but it clearly made some people happy. Marion blew her daughter a kiss as she and her new husband walked back down the aisle.

“Is that something you want?” Beau asked. “Someday?”

Jester sighed dreamily. “Of course. To be with the person you love forever and ever… it’s the dream. Don’t you want to get married someday?”

The disgust on Beau’s face must have answered the question because Jester pouted. “I mean, it’s fine for some people,” the monk rushed to say as she and her friends started to leave their seats. “You certainly seem like you’d be suited to it. But it’s not really something I’m interested in.”

Jester sighed and shrugged. “Okay. I guess I can see how it wouldn’t be for everybody. Don’t you want a family though?”

Beau shook her head and put her hands in her tux pockets. “I have the Mighty Nein. What more family do I need?”

Jester grinned and threw her arms around Beau’s shoulders, nearly knocking them both to the ground. “We’re like sisters!” she said. “You’re the best sister in the whole world!” Beau was grinning as they continued away from the altar after the happy couple to head to the reception party.

 

(19) Shy Kiss

“So, after all that, I ask if I can kiss you and you get all shy on me?” Fjord asked, trying to sound stern but it was broken by the fond grin.

Jester was blushing a deep blue and covering her face. “I’ve just been waiting and wanting this for a really long time and I never thought you were going to actually do it.”

Fjord rolled his eyes and started gently pulling her hands away from her eyes. “Jester.”

“Uh huh,” she said, eyes still screwed shut.

“Can I kiss you. Please.”

She licked her lips, eyes still closed and nodded. “Yeah okay.” Fjord leaned forward and pressed their mouths together for the first of many kisses.

 

(20) Surprised Kiss

“We won,” Beau said, leaning heavily on Yasha’s shoulder as she clutched at the wound in her side. The bleeding had staunched but it was still painful. The villain lay on the stone floor in front of them, his throat slit open and his wide, dead eyes staring at them. Beau grinned and flipped off his corpse. “Take that you tyrannical piece of shit. How do you like that, Motherfucker?” She turned to look at Yasha, still grinning, when the barbarian’s mouth pressed against hers chastely before pulling away.

Yasha blinked at her owlishly and Beau was sure her face looked the same. Yasha had politely turned her down a few months ago and Beau had respected that, she had even started to move on from her feelings. “Sorry,” Yasha said, turning away. “I was going to kiss your cheek but you…”

“I turned, yeah, sorry, that was an accident.”

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have… Good job. You did really good.”

Beau smiled softly and shrugged. “You dealt the finishing blow. Let’s go check on the others, yeah?” The others weren’t far, she wasn’t sure why she said it that way. They were all sitting on the ground a few yards away tending to their own wounds. Yasha nodded and they both moved away from each other and over to their friends. It was a nice kiss, Beau thought, though it was probably their last.

 

(21) Kiss on a Dare

“So, you’re not broken up about Kiki in the least?” Scanlan asked, skeptical.

Of course he was, Keyleth was amazing, unparalleled. She was his dream girl. “No. She has her reasons, I don’t fault her for them. If we’re just not meant to be, we’re not meant to be.”

“Oh yeah? If you’re really over her, you won’t mind kissing the first person who walks through the those doors?”

It was Tuesday morning in a tavern in the middle of nowhere, no one was going to come wandering in this time of morning. “Sure,” Vax said. “Next person who walks in gets a big, slobbery, Vax kiss.”

Because life existed to torment him, the door opened a moment later. Vax met Scanlan’s eyes and they widened before looking at the door.

“There you are,” Percy said as he walked in. “Your sister is worried sick. Keyleth went to her crying, did something happen?”

Vax looked at Scanlan again, who smirked. “Well, Vax’ildan?”

Vax nervously licked his lips then stood up and marched over to Percy. “What-” the white haired wonder started before Vax cut him off by grabbing the sides of his face. He pulled the inventor down to his mouth and kissed him hard for several seconds before pulling away with a wet smack of lips.

“It’s good to see you, Freddie,” Vax said, patting his shoulder. “I’ll go see what my sister wants.” Vax moved casually around a stunned Percy and left the tavern.

Percy turned to Scanlan who looked just as shocked as him. “What was that about?”

 

(22) Sad Kiss

Vex was laying over Keyleth’s chest, sobbing into her shoulder while the red head ran her hand up and down the woman’s back. “Shhh,” she whispered, comfortingly, unable to hold back tears of her own. “We’ll see him again someday.” The sobbing didn’t falter but Vex’s grip on her arms tightened. Keyleth sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of Vex’s head. She tilted her head to the side and pressed her cheek there, brushing her fingers through Vex’s long hair. “We’ll see him again.”

 

(23) Exhausted Parents Kiss

“I hate my kids,” Vex mumbled, her head laying against the back of the sofa.

Percy chuckled from where he was changing a diaper across the room. “Oh, you love them.”

Scanlan was sitting next to her on the sofa, also exhausted while Pike put their little tike to bed. He was staring at the ceiling but Percy was fairly certain he wasn’t actually seeing it. Vex groaned. “Yes, but at what cost. There are four children in this house right now, two of them infants. I’m surprised I can still count that high.”

Percy smiled and fastened the buttons on their youngest daughter’s onesie. “Why don’t you go to bed, Dear. I caught a fifteen minute nap in the bathroom earlier, I can finish up.”

The ranger hummed non committedly but started to sit up. She leaned over and kissed Scanlan full on the mouth. “Goodnight, Percy Darling.” Then she got up and started towards the stairs.

“Goodnight, Pikie,” the gnome mumbled as his eyes finally drifted closed.

Percy rolled his eyes and turned to his daughter, arguably the smartest person the room at the moment. “Your mother is brilliant, really, you’re just not seeing her at her best.” She just stared at him and gummed at her own fist but Percy was sure there was disbelief in her eyes.

 

(24) Kiss of Life

Beau tossed her wet, dripping hair out of her face. “Come on,” she said, pressing her hands down on his chest. “Come on, breathe, gods fucking damnit.” She leaned down and pressed her mouth to Caleb’s, breathing into him. She pulled away and started pumping his chest again. The cave they were trapped in echoed with her frantic breaths and murmured words. “Don’t you die. You motherfucker, you’re not supposed to die!” She breathed into him again and suddenly he started coughing into her face. She pulled away and turned him over onto his side so that he could spit out the water in his lungs. His breathing was heavy and ragged and she rubbed circles in between his shoulder blades. “You’re alright. You’re alright now, dumbass. What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I… was…” he gasped between deep, painful breaths. “-trying to… save you.”

“Oh, and how did that work out for you, huh?” She sighed but continued rubbing his back. Caduceus had done this for her when she was sick and it had helped, but really that was her only experience with this kind of thing. “How you doing? Breathing okay?”

“Hurts…”

“Yeah, that’ll happen when you do stupid shit like drown.” Now that the immediate worry was fixed, she started looking around the cave for a way out. It was pitch black and without her goggles she’d have been blind. It looked like the only way out way back into the water they’d come from. Whatever had caused it to suddenly become a rushing torrent had stalled and it was calm and dark. Caleb was in no shape to swim right now, even with the water still. “We should get some rest,” she said. “We’re going to have to go back in the water to get out of here. When you’re feeling better, send a message to Nott, let her know we’re alive and not to come in after us.”

Caleb had finally stopped coughing and just nodded. “Thanks,” he said after a few minutes of silence. “For saving me. Again.”

“Don’t mention it. No really, don’t mention it. I had my mouth on yours, I don’t want people to know that shit.”

 

(25) Kiss Inspired by a Song

_(*Inspired by ‘A Bank Robber’s Nursery Rhyme’ by Goodnight, Texas*)_

“Drive faster, Baby,” Jester said, turning around in the passenger seat and pressing her hat down on her head to keep it from flying off in the wind. The convertible top was down and she had an unobstructed view of the red and blue lights fading in the distance. “Woooo!” she called, laughing out loud. “We lost em!”

Beau smirked and reached up to grab her girlfriend’s hand, kissing it and squeezing it lovingly. “I told you we would, Baby. They’re never gonna catch us, for as long as we’re alive. You and me, we’ll survive.”

“What are you gonna buy first?” Jester asked, turning back around and lowering herself into the seat. She leaned over to rest her head on Beau’s shoulder.

“Whatever you want. I’m gonna spend it all on you.”

 

(26) Jealous Kiss

“Come on, don’t be jealous.”

“Jealous? Who’s jealous? Me? You think I’m jealous? I’m not jealous.”

Fjord sighed and continued running his fingers through Jester’s short blue hair. “Jessie, I love you, you know that. I would never betray you.”

Jester’s shoulders relaxed and she slowly fell into his chest. “I know. I’m sorry. I just don’t like watching you flirt with other girls. You never flirted with me like that, with me you’re always so shy and adorable.”

“I’ve never flirted with anyone for real. All that flirting is fake, to get information. You’re the only one who gets to see the real me.”

Jester looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning. “I guess that’s better than flirting.” She leaned forward and kissed his nose playfully. “I’m sorry.”

 

(27) Giggly Kiss

“And then- and then-” Vex tried to say, only to get stopped by her own uncontrollable laughter. She was leaning heavily against Taryon’s shoulder, which was shaking with his own mirthful giggling. “A-And…” she snorted and gave up trying to continue the story right now. “I can’t- I can’t.”

Percy peeked into the room from the hall with a raised eyebrow. “You two alright in here?” he asked skeptically.

They just laughed in response until he walked away. After several minutes they both dissolved into softly giggling puddles and Taryon turned to her to kiss the top of her head. “Wh-What *hiccup* what happened after that, my dear?”

“Oh, Darling, you have no idea, let me just catch my breath.”

 

(28) First Kiss

“Are you leaving?”

Percy stiffened at the voice and his eyes flew to Pepperbox, sitting on the nightstand, but he relaxed marginally when he recognized the voice. “I could have shot you, you know.”

Vax chuckled and hopping down off the window sill he’d just climbed into. “I made sure you weren’t holding it before I said anything. Although, getting shot trying to startle a friend of mine is not out of character.” Percy paused in his packing as Vax stepped up beside him but still didn’t look at him. “Percy, why are you packing?”

“Look, it’s been really nice getting to meet you and your friends and getting to know you over the last week. And I still haven’t repaid you for getting me out of that cell but… There are things I have to do. Things you don’t know about me that would make you hate me. Things I can never tell you.”

“We all have secrets. That’s no reason we can’t help each other.”

“Oh really, _you_ have secrets?”

“Of course I do, haven’t you seen me brood? Only someone with deep dark secrets could brood as well as I do.”

Percy huffed a laugh. “Secrets you keep from your sister?”

“Ah, well, no. She knows everything. I don’t even have to tell her things most of the time, she just knows it anyway.”

“The secrets I have are things I would keep from my sisters.”

Vax huffed and sat down on the suitcase. “Well, to be fair, the horrible things I’ve done that someone might normally keep from their sisters Vex was there with me so…”

“That is fair.”

With Vax sitting on Percy’s suitcase, their faces were at the same height. Vax rested his arms on the gunsmith’s shoulders and frowned at him. “We’ll all be very sad to see you go. Why don’t you hang around, just for another week or two.”

Percy was staring directly in his eyes and suddenly got the feeling that this was the kind of moment people only have one of in a lifetime. The choice he made in this moment would decide the course of the rest of his life. “Fine,” he said, unable to smother a small smile. “Fine, I will stay. Just one week.”

Vax smirked and leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth chastely. “That’s what I like to hear. Come on downstairs, Freddie. Vex ordered dinner. She’s not paying for it, of course, but she ordered it.”

“What?”

“Well, my sister is a cheapskate, you see-”

“No, I meant, what did you call me?”

“Oh, Freddie. Because Fredrick, your middle name.”

“Fredrickstein.”

“Wow that’s somehow even more pretentious.”

 

(29) Last Kiss

“I do not accept this,” Percy said, defiant and brilliant to the end.

Vax smiled softly and stepped forward, kissing him for the last time full on the mouth and gently threading his fingers through his short white hair. When he finally pulled back, Percy had squeezed his eyes shut against a tide of emotion. “Hey, Freddie,” the rogue said softly. “I love you, okay. Don’t ever forget that. But I have to go now.”

 

(30) Kiss Under a Full Moon

“It hurts,” Fjord hissed through clenched teeth. “Oh, gods, it hurts.”

Jester shushed him gently and gripped his hands even when his claws started pressing painfully against her wrists. “It’s okay, I’m here. We’re all here.”

According to Caleb’s modicum of research, the first transformation was the hardest. It should get easier for Fjord after tonight. He and Beau was sitting on the cart, their legs dangling off the end and crossbows in their hands. They had been the only ones willing to kill Fjord if he went crazy and threatened the others. He had made them promise not to hesitate. Nott was turned away, her back pressed against Caleb’s back, with her face buried in her knees. The screams reminded her of being with the clan, she pressed her palms into her ears but it didn’t help, but she needed to be here with Fjord at the start of his knew life. Caduceus was brewing up some pain management tea off to the side, watching solemnly. He had sent up a quick prayer to Melora that Fjord’s change was swift and painless but it didn’t seem to be working.

Suddenly, there was sound coming from Fjord’s back, like a hundred bones popping and reshaping and then popping back into place. His skin stretched as he grew and grew until he was easily the height of two Jesters standing on top of each other. His nose and mouth elongated into a snout and two ears grew out of his hair as his green skin turned deathly gray and sprouted fur. The change was complete.

Fjord, now a werewolf, sat back down in front of Jester and looked at her with pained yellow eyes.

“He okay?” Beau called, shattering the silence that had fallen on the group.

Jester smiled. “Yeah,” she said, reaching up to run her fingers through the fur of his muzzle she pressed up on her tiptoes and kissed the side of his maw as the full moon came out from behind a cloud and lit up the clearing. “Yeah, he’ll be fine.”

 

(31) Kiss at Dusk

“They’re watching out of the window.”

Caduceus looked up to the open window of what he knew was Beau and Jester’s room just in time to see four heads suddenly duck down out of view. He smiled softly and turned back to Pumat. “They’re just protective. They like you, but it _is_ hours after I said I’d be back.” True enough, the sun was disappearing over the horizon and the sky was lit up purple and pink.

Pumat nodded. “Tell them, respectfully, that it is my fault. I lost track of time.”

“I didn’t mind. It was nice.”

Pumat smiled softly. “I would very much like to kiss you now.” Caduceus nodded and leaned forward half way, leaving Pumat to close the distance with a quick, chaste kiss that sent electricity through Caduceus’ body, down to his finger tips.

“Woot-wooo!” called a disembodied voice.

“Jester!” hissed someone else.

Pumat valiantly ignored them. “May I see you again?”

“I would like that very much.” Caduceus kissed him again, on the cheek this time, then turned to enter the inn. He stopped at the doorway and looked back to smile at his date one last time.

 

(32) Kiss at Dawn

“Hey.”

Caleb turned from watching the sunrise. “Hey,” he said in surprise. “ _Gut morgen_. What are you doing up, you should be resting.”

Molly smiled and sat down next to him at the fire, pulling the blanket tightly around his shoulders. “I just had a six month dirt nap, I think I’ve had enough rest for a while.”

“Your body is still trying to repair itself. It needs all the rest and nutrients it can get for the next few days.”

Molly hummed thoughtfully and leaned against the same fallen log as his friend. “The sun gives me vitamin C right? I could use some of that right now.”

“Vitamin D.”

Molly smirked. “It gives me the D?”

Caleb blinked, confused. “Yes, I just said that.”

“It’s a-  No nevermind. It was a joke, clearly a bad one. Jester would have gotten it.”

Caleb shrugged. “Then it was probably butt related.”

“Close.” He sighed heavily and leaned his head on Caleb’s shoulder. Caleb was only stiff against him for a moment before he relaxed into the intimacy. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “For not giving up on me. For not leaving me there.”

Caleb cleared his throat. “Thank Beauregard. She was the one secretly putting together a resurrection fund for months. I would have helped if I’d known but for some reason she didn’t tell us about it.”

“I did thank her. And now I’m thanking you.” He turned his head slightly to press his lips to Caleb’s shoulder. It wasn’t really a kiss, exactly, Molly didn’t think that Caleb was ready yet for a romantic kiss. “So, thank you.”

 

(33) Kiss in a Dream

“Oh Jester,” said Fjord as he dipped her low and looked at her like she had hung the moon in the sky for him. “How had I never noticed your beauty, grace, and super hot butt before?”

Jester gasped daintily and put the back of her hand to her forehead. “Oh, Mr. Fjord. We can’t! The evil governor is making me marry him tomorrow!”

“I will kill him for you, my love.” He kissed her so passionately Jester nearly fainted. “We’ll run away together in the night and live happily ever-”

“Jester. Jessie, wake up.”

Jester blinked her eyes open and winced at the sunlight. “Wha? Huh?”

Beau was hovering over her and frowning. “You alright? You were making a lot of weird faces in your sleep.”

She whined and hugged her pillow tightly in her arms. “Beaaauuuu! What did you wake me up for? I was having the very, very best dream!”

“We need to go. Come on, there are more important things than dreams to worry about.”

Jester pouted but sat up and started getting ready for the day.

 

(34) Returned from the Dead Kiss

“You’re alive.”

Molly gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged. “So it would seem.”

Yasha stared at him for a moment and took a single step forward. She paused, worried that he would suddenly vanish. “You’re alive.” She hurried forward then, wrapping her arms around him and lifting him into the air. She kissed the top of his head. “I can't believe you’re alive.”

 

(35) Themed Kiss

Under the sea. It was an overdone theme if ever there was one, but no one could really call their school up on the times. Molly frowned and crossed his arms as he stood at the door. “You can’t just keep us out. We bought tickets.”

The teacher sneered at him and he looked even more like a rat than usual. “We don’t allow same sex couples.” He pointed at Caleb who was hiding behind Molly’s broad back, unused to the negative attention.

“We’re not a couple, we’re just friends who didn’t have dates and came here together. I’m not even technically a boy.”

He ignored the part about Molly being nonbinary and moved on. “Will you be dancing together? Having your picture taken together?”

“Yes.”

“Then it counts.”

Molly scowled. “You can’t do this, it’s against the law.”

The teacher opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. “What’s going on here?” asked a new voice. Molly and Caleb’s social studies teacher, Mr. Sol, came up behind them.

“Ah, Mr. Sol. I was just informing these boys about our same sex couple policy.”

Pumat raised a bushy eyebrow and turned to look over his shoulder. “Dear?” After a few seconds another firbolg walked up behind Pumat, smiling softly. He had a glorious pink mohawk that Molly was instantly jealous of. Pumat cleared his throat and turned back to the teacher who’d been harassing them. “This is my husband, Caduceus. Come on, children, go have fun.” He pushed passed the awful teacher and led Molly and Caleb inside.

Molly smirked. “Thanks,” he said, reaching back to put his hand on the small of Caleb’s back. “He was being really awful.”

Caduceus looked confused. “What? What’s going on?”

Pumat gave his husband a sweet smile and pat his hand. “I’ll tell you later, Dear.” Then he turned to the students. “Don’t let anyone tell you who you’re allowed to be, children.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m very opinionated.”

“Good. Good, now go have fun. The picture line is short for once, maybe grab one while you can. Come on, Love, I see cake pops.”

As the teacher and his husband left, Molly turned to his friend. “You alright?”

“ _Ja_ . _Ja_ , I’m fine. That was uhhh… That was a lot though. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“It’s my fault, I’m the one who said we should come together.”

“No, it was a good idea. I like spending time with you.” He cleared his throat nervously. “Mr. Sol was right though, we should get our picture taken while we can.”

Molly nodded and took Caleb’s hand in his own, leading his friend over to get in line. The was short and they only had to wait a few minutes for their turn. The backdrop was of the open ocean with various colorful fish swimming behind them. “Caleb,” Molly started as the camera person called out to them.

“Alright, smile! One…”

“Molly?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Two!”

“K-Kiss… _Ja_ , yes. You can.”

“On three?”

“Three!”

Just before the shutter went off, Molly swept Caleb back, dipping him slightly and kissing him sweetly on the mouth. The flash lit up and then he righted them both. Caleb’s glasses were off center and his brown eyes were wide. Molly grinned and went up to sign their names. “I can’t wait for the prints. These are going right up on the mantle.”

 

(36) ‘We Can Never Be Together’ Kiss

“Don’t go,” Beau whispered, holding Yasha tightly.

Yasha looked at her indulgently and reached up to brush a hand through her hair, which was laying over her shoulders. “Beau,” she said quietly, glancing out of the corner of her eyes at Jester who was fully sobbing into Fjord’s shoulder. “They need you. And my God needs me.”

“Why? Why can’t you just… stay?”

“I want to do this. I want to be with the Stormlord. It’s what I was born for.” She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss on Beau’s brow bone. “I will never forget you. Any of you.” She left Beau’s arms and turned towards the portal behind them stepping into it. She paused on last moment to look back at the people she had come to think of as family and waved goodbye for the last time.

 

(37) ‘It’s the End of the World’ Kiss

“It’s not the end of the world.”

“Beau, look the fuck around you! That’s exactly what it is!”

Beau frowned and crossed her arms, looking at the cracks opening up in the ground and spewing flame. “Eh, we’ve seen worse.”

Jester hung off her arm and looked around worriedly. “What do we do?”

“Maybe just don’t fall in the cracks?”

“How the fuck are you so calm about this? You’re the one always freaking out about shit!”

“What do you want me to do, panic?”

“Yes!”

Beau rolled her eyes. “Fine. Oh no, we’re all gonna die.” She turned to Jester and kissed her mouth. “If I’m gonna die I want my last action on this planet to be kissing you.”

Jester blinked in surprise and then swooned, giggling. “Oh, Beau, that’s so romantic.”

Fjord frowned. “Hey!”

 

(38) Awkward Teenage Crush Kiss

“Her name is Yasha.” Molly smirked as he noticed his new friend staring with a slack jaw at the tall girl dressed in all black. “She’s my sister.”

Beau’s mouth snapped shut and she turned to him with wide eyes. “What? Can you introduce me?”

Molly rolled his eyes but waved his hand. “Alright, come on.” He led her over to where his sister was pulling things out of her locker. “Hey, Yash. This is Beau, the new girl.”

“H-Hi there,” Beau said, staring unabashed at Yasha’ muscular arms. “Wow, you are strong.”

“Yasha is the county weightlifting champ.”

Yasha nodded. “Hi.” She reached out her hand to shake Beau’s. Beau took it and shook it once before bringing it up to her mouth and kissing the back of her hand.

“Oh, shit, why did I do that. That was stupid, sorry, bye.” She dropped the tall girl’s hand and disappeared into the crowd.

Molly snickered while Yasha raised a single eyebrow. “She’s kind of weird. I like her.”

 

(39) Spin the Bottle Kiss

Spin the bottle. The bane of Beau’s high school experience.

She’d never actually played, of course. You need to be invited to parties in order to play it, but she’d been dreading it ever since she got the invitation from Jester in her locker. There were eight of them in a circle, only two of the others were girls. The odds of getting someone she’d actually want to kiss were slim to none. Four of them were boys and the last one was Molly. No one knew where he fit in, and she thinks he likes it that way.

“Beau,” Jester said, interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up at the bottle to see the neck pointed right at her. Damn it. It hadn’t even occurred to her that someone else might land on her. She looked at Jester and there must have been a question in  her eyes. Who had spun the bottle? Jester pointed to a stocky half orc boy in a year ahead of them.

He looked at her shyly but stood up and she stood also, mostly on auto pilot. She wasn’t sure who had initiated the kiss but she pulled away the second their lips touched. “I like girls!” She hadn’t meant to say it out loud and slapped her hands over her mouth, her heart beating so hard in her chest that it hurt.

Everyone got quiet around her and she looked at Jester, expecting to be ejected from the party. Jester frowned. “Oh. It didn’t even occur to me that someone might have a preference. I’m sorry. Obviously, you don’t have to kiss the boys if you don’t want, you don’t have to kiss at all if you don’t want. How about a hug instead? Hand shake? A nod of acknowledgement?”

She looked back at the boy who nodded and slowly started opening his arms for a hug. She hesitated but stepped into his arms. Their hug was brief and awkward but he gave her a reassuring, if slightly stiff, smile when they pulled apart. She went back to her seat and the game continued on like normal but everything felt different to her. She got to kiss Jester later when it was her turn to spin and she left the party later that night feeling lighter than she had in years.

 

(40) ‘Hiding/Hoping not to get caught’ Kiss

“Ow, shit,” Percy hissed when his head hit a shelf.

Vax chuckled and continued kissing down his exposed chest. “S’what you get for being so goddamned tall,” he mumbled.

“It was your idea to make out in a closet.”

“Well, we couldn’t exactly be seen leaving the party early together. No one knows about us yet.”

The door to the closet opened suddenly and both men froze. “Hey guys,” Grog said, reaching over them to grab the baked cheese crackers off the shelf Percy had just hit his head on. He opened the box and took a handful, shoving them in his mouth before closing the door back. “Have fun,” he said around a mouthful of food.

They both caught each other’s eyes and blinked in surprise. “Well, he didn’t seem shocked.”

The closet opened again to reveal Vex. She frowned when she saw them and sneered. “Are you fuckers making out on my coat. Hand it here, you dicks.”

Vax shifted enough to grab her coat and was waiting for her to blow up in rage but it never came. “You’re not… surprised?”

She paused in the middle of pulling on her coat and raised an eyebrow. “Of what? Of you two?” She tossed her head back and laughed derisively. “Hah! You two are hardly the most subtle of people. Just don’t do it on my clothes next time.” She shut the door again and they were left alone in the dark once more.

 

(41) Forbidden Kiss

“You’re married.”

“Shhh, no talking.”

“To my best friend.”

“Less talkie, more kissie, he’ll be home in an hour.”

Beau held Jester tightly in her arms, kissing her passionately on Jester and Fjord’s marital bed. “I’m just saying, I feel like I should feel way worse about this than I do.”

Jester flipped them and started kissing down Beau’s bare chest. “I know, I love him I really do, but I don’t feel as guilty as I probably should, can we talk about this later?”

“Hmm?”

“I just think there are better things we could be doing with our mouths.”

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, sorry.”

 

(42) Sated Kiss

Molly couldn’t sleep.

He stared up at the ceiling with his hand brushing idly through his lover’s curly red hair. Caleb snored loudly but Molly found that he liked it. It meant he was comfortable here, like a purring cat. It had taken months for them to reach this point. In the beginning of their relationship they could only spend time together in Caleb’s room where he was the most comfortable and then Molly would go back to his room, humming happily to himself, before the end of the night.

“Mol…” Caleb mumbled. “I can feel you reminiscing.” Molly chuckled and moved down so that their faces were next to each other. Caleb blinked his eyes open tiredly and his nose scrunched up adorably. “Why are we awake right now?”

“I was just thinking.”

“Well, stop it.”

Molly grinned and kissed Caleb’s slack, tired mouth. “Your wish is my command.” He snuggled into Caleb’s chest with his head tucked under his chin.

 

(43) Soft Kiss

“Does it hurt?”

Beau shrugged and wiggled her splinted broken pinkie. “It’s fine. I’ve had worse.”

Nott frowned. “How could you have had worse? Humans are crazy. Your bones are literally supposed to hold you up, you’re not supposed to break them.”

Beau snorted. “I didn’t do it on purpose. And it’s just my little finger. It’ll be fine.”

Nott took Beau’s hand gently in both of her own and turned it over twice. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Nott frowned and brought the finger up to her mouth, kissing it lightly. “There. All better.” Then she turned and started to walk away, leaving Beau staring after her with wide eyes.

 

(44) Tender Kiss

Jester was sitting on Beau’s lap, gently scratching her claws on the monk’s shorn undercut. Beau groaned at the sensation and Jester giggled, pressing her forehead against hers and smiling down at her lovingly. “You’re really cute,” the tiefling said sweetly.

“Not cute,” Beau mumbled, not opening her eyes. “I’m deadly.”

“You can be both. You’re cute just for me.” Jester leaned up and tenderly kissed Beau’s closed eyelids. “And you’re a deadly motherfucker to everybody else.”

Beau smirked lazily. “Damn right.”

 

(45) Passionate Kiss

“Gods,” Percy moaned, kissing down Vax’s toned chest. “You are beautiful.” He moved back up to kissed him passionately, hungrily on the mouth and Vax tugged against the restraints holding his hands above his head. The gunslinger smirked. “We agreed, it’s my turn tonight.”

Vax frowned, his face flushed and his eyes glassy. “Then get on with it.”

“I don’t think so. I think I want to take my time.”

 

(46) Long Kiss

“I’m going to be late,” Jester mumbled against Fjord’s mouth.

Fjord hummed. “Your mom won’t mind, it’ll give her an excuse to order you both cocktails.”

“I was supposed to leave ten minutes ago.”

Fjord glanced out of the corner of his eye at the clock behind his wife and, true enough, they had been making out like teenagers on the couch for ten minutes straight. He chuckled and finally pulled back. “I never get tired of kissing you. Everytime it starts to feel routine, there’s always something new.”

Jester grinned and kissed the tip of his nose as she got to her feet and readjusted the top of her dress. “I’ve got to go now. We can continue this conversation later.” She leaned down to give him a chaste goodbye kiss and realized six minutes into the kiss that she really needed to leave this time, her mom was gonna be pissed.

 

(47) Quick Kiss

Molly walked passed Yasha, cooking her dinner over the fire and kissed the top of her head in his usual greeting. “Welcome back, Dear. Where were you this time?”

“I cannot-”

He sighed and sat down next to her. “I know, know. You can’t tell me. I really missed you though.”

She smiled (with her eyes not her mouth, but Molly was really good at reading her expressions by now). “I missed you too.”

 

(48) Morning Kiss

Jester felt something lapping at her chin and peeked open a single blue eye. “Huh?” She looked down just as Nugget licked again, this time it went all across her face. She laughed and kissed his little forehead. “Good morning, Nugget! Morning kisses, morning kisses.” Nugget yapped happily and licked her face once more.

 

(49) Before Bed Kiss

“You… You could stay this time.”

Molly smiled lovingly. “I’m so glad to hear you say that. But you don’t mean it. Not yet. Ask me again when you’re ready.” Caleb’s words said one thing but his eyes, nervous and shifty, said another. “Don’t ask me to stay just because you think it’s what I want.”

“Don’t you want it though?”

“I want you to be happy and comfortable. And someday you will be happy and comfortable with me sleeping in your bed, but tonight is not that night.” Molly leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Caleb’s forehead, then his cheek, then his mouth. “I can wait until you’re ready.”

Caleb sighed and gave his lover the barest of smiles. “Thank you, Mollymauk.”

“Goodnight, Love. Have wonderful dreams.”

 

(50) In Secret Kiss

“We can’t tell the others. Not yet.”

Jester pouted and kissed lightly along Fjord’s jaw. “Why not? I want to hold your hand and kiss you good morning.”

“I can just imagine Molly’s smug face.”

Jester’s nose scrunched up. “Yeah, he would make that face, wouldn’t he? But only for the first couple days, and then he’d be happy for us, just like the others.”

“Beau might be upset. She’s been flirting with you lately.”

“Beau flirts with all the pretty girls, she doesn’t mean it.”

“Caleb would get awkward about it.”

“He’s awkward about everything. You just really don’t want to kiss me in public, is that it?”

Fjord shook his head so hard he gave himself a headache. “No! No, I do, I just… I’m nervous. I’ve never been in a relationship before.”

Jester kissed him on the mouth and smiled. “You’re adorable. Alright, I’ll keep it a secret as long as you want, just stop trying to make up stupid excuses.”

 

(51) Public Kiss

“Good morning,” Fjord said, swooping down to kiss Jester at the fire a few days later.

Jester smiled at him sleepily, then seemed to realize that they were not alone and the rest of the Nein were staring at them. She looked worriedly up at Fjord but he just smiled at her and acted like he didn’t see the others at all. “Fjord? I thought we were keeping it a secret.”

Fjord sat down next to her and pulled her close. “I got tired of not being able to hold you whenever I felt like it.” Jester grinned and kissed him again. She looked up at the others and stuck her tongue out at Molly. He was making exactly the face they had imagined and it was infuriating.

 

(52) Accidentally Witness Kiss

Vex turned the bow over in her hand as she and Taryon headed through town to the woodsmith. “I’m just hoping she can repair it, I don’t want-”

“Shhh!” Taryon hissed, throwing out an arm to stop her and press her up against the wall.

“Tary?”

“Shh!” He leaned over and peeked into the window they’d passed. “Oh, my.”

“What is it?” Vex leaned with him and looked into the window. It was the window to Percy’s workshop, larger than the one in Greyskull and lit up by the fire burning in the hearth. There were two figures in an embrace, kissing passionately. “Oh, did Percy get a girlfriend?”

“Boyfriend,” Tary mumbled. “Definitely a boyfriend.”

“Who is it? Can you see?”

“No, Percy’s shoulder keeps blocking his face.”

Vex and Tary continued looking into the window, to the point where they started to feel awkward and wrong about it but still wanted to know who the other kisser was. “How long do you think this has been going on?”

“I’ve seen enough kissing at my father’s soirees to know couples with experience kissing one another. This is not one of those couples. Possibly their first kiss but, at the very least, one of the first.”

“Well, good then. If he’s been going on with some stranger in his workshop for months without telling me I’d have been pissed.”

Suddenly Taryon gasped and gripped her arm. “Oh! I recognize that ponytail. I’d recognize it anywhere!”

“What? Who is it?”

“It’s Vax!”

He must have spoken too loud because the second figure pulled abruptly away from the kiss and peered around Percy’s body to look at the window. His face was illuminated by the afternoon sunlight and, sure enough, it was Vex’s twin brother. His brown eyes widened but before he could do anything, Vex grabbed her best friend’s arm and tugged him away. “Go! Go!”

 

(53) Against a Wall Kiss

“Damn, you are strong,” Keg mumbled, looking down at Beau’s muscular arms holding her effortlessly against the wall.

Beau smirked and leaned forward to kiss her, pulling off her shirt as she worked her way down. “You like that? You like strong girls?”

“I like you.”

Beau blushed and cleared her throat, burying her red face in Keg’s shoulder. “Th-Thanks.”

 

(54) Against A Locker Kiss

Fjord was sorting through his books for the day when there was a bang on the locker next to him. He jumped and looked over, to see his girlfriend leaning leisurely against the next locker. “Hey, cutie butt,” she said, grinning widely.

Fjord blushed and rolled his eyes. “Morning, Jessie.”

She puckered her lips. “Morning kiss, morning kiss!”

Fjord smiled indulgently and leaned forward the kiss her good morning. Someone cleared their throat and the two love birds pulled away to see their friend Yasha standing behind them awkwardly. “Sorry. May I get to my locker please?”

 

(55) True Love’s Kiss

Caleb’s eyes were glassy and his fists were glowing red hot, ready to loose a fire spell at his friends, crowded into a corner.

“Caleb!” Beau growled. “Caleb, stop this, we don’t want to hurt you! You don’t want to hurt us.”

Fjord grabbed onto her shoulder. “He’s not in charge right now,” he whispered. “There’s someone else calling the shots.”

Nott looked up at him. “What do you mean?” she asked, tears rolling down her face.

“See that look in his eyes? That’s mind control. Caleb is gone.”

Nott turned to look back at her boy. “No,” she said, taking a step forward. “No, he’s still in there.” Caleb’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears. “He just needs a push.” She started walking forward.

“Nott!” Beau exclaimed, reaching for her, but Fjord held her back. “Nott, no, come back!”

Nott walked up to Caleb and held out her hands. The ginger man didn’t move at first but then slowly lowered down to her height. She smiled softly and kissed his forehead. “It’s alright. I’m here now.” When she pulled away, Caleb’s eyes were clear and the tears that had been caught were flowing freely down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t-”

“Shh, shh. It’s not your fault.”

 

(56) Caught Off Guard Kiss

“You’re really sexy when you’re working.”

Percy blinked in surprise and looked up from gun on his workbench. Vax smirked down at him from where he was sitting on the table. “Thank… you,” Percy started. They’d only been in Greyskull for about a week but Percy had been breaking in his new workshop pretty much everyday since.

He had taken off his jacket and had his sleeves rolled up with a leather apron haphazardly tied around his waist. His white hair was slicked back with sweat and there was grease smeared up his arms. “You are very welcome.”

“What are you doing in here?”

“Pike sent me down here to make sure you ate the food she brought you earlier.” He pointed over to the plate of food across the room, the bread stale and the chicken cold and crusty. “And if you hadn’t, she demanded I force you to go have dinner upstairs with us.”

Percy cleared his throat and sat down the tools he’d been using. “I forgot about that.”

Vax shrugged. “We figured. Come on, then, you have to eat something. That thing will still be there when you get back.” He picked up the gun and started turning it around in his hands.

Percy chuckled and snatched it back. He pulled open a drawer on the workbench and put the gun inside, locking it closed. “With Scanlan here, it might not be. But you’re right, I should eat something.”

Vax reached forward to grab Percy by the sides of the face and kiss him hard on the mouth. He grinned at the gunsmith’s shocked expression and hopped off the table. “I just wanted to do that before you washed up. If you come to the dinner table looking like that, the girls are going to kill you.”

 

(57) Breaking the kiss to murmur something, murmuring in each other’s mouths

“I really should-” Pumat paused and hummed into the kiss. “-get you back,” he mumbled in Caduceus’ mouth.

Caduceus nodded but moved in to kiss him again, murmuring. “Later. I really like kissing.”

Pumat smiled softly. “I enjoy it as well. It’s most enjoyable with you.”

“I’ve never tried with anyone else. I don’t believe that I want to.”

 

(58) Moving Around while kissing, stumbling over things

“How are you carrying me?” Keg asked, grinning against Beau’s kiss.

Beau hummed and stumbled, but caught herself with Keg still secure in her arms. “Sorry! Sorry,” she said before kissing her again.

Keg smirked. “Come on, we’re just a few feet away from the bed. This was your idea, you can do it.”

Beau grumbled quietly against Keg’s mouth. “I know I can do it.” Finally they made it to the bed, but because Beau couldn’t see it, she tripped and they fell on it. Her forehead smacked against Keg’s chin. “Agh! Damnit. You okay?” Keg huffed in amusement and rubbed the growing red mark on her chin. Beau frowned. “It was supposed to be sexy.”

“Oh it was. Keg is aroused.”

Beau rolled her eyes but moved up to resume their kiss.

 

(59) Desperately kissing

“Gods, you’re so…” Percy pressed forward, kissing his lover desperately as they tore at each other’s clothes. “- infuriating!” he finished.

Vax smirked and started pulling on Percy’s shirt until the buttons began to pop off. “Truly, it’s a talent. If it gets you riled up like this I can’t find it in myself to be ashamed.”

Percy grabbed his hair and pulled until his head bent back to look up at him, but even that didn’t wipe the smirk off the half elf’s face. “I knew you were doing it on purpose.”

“Of course I was. No one bends over like that on accident.”

“You-”

“Can we continue this later? I thought we were kind of in the middle of something.”

 

(60) Throwing their arms around the other person

Jester threw her arms around Fjord’s shoulders. He was so much taller than her that she had to stand on her tiptoes. She puckered her lips. “Kiss me! Kiss me please!”

Fjord leaned down to kiss her forehead and his girlfriend pouted. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.

 

(61) Drawing Gentle circles on the small of their backs

Beau sniffled and wiped at her nose with her sleeve. “I can’t believe I’m crying, fucking fuck. He just makes me so,” she groaned in anger and frustration and looked at Jester on her right who was watching her with sad blue eyes and then at Molly on her left who wouldn’t look at her at all. “He’s just so… Ever since I was a kid, he’s made me feel so small and insignificant. He told me once that no one would miss me if I died, what kind of fucking father-” she cut herself off again to cough into her fist. “Godsdamnit… Why do I let him get to me like this?”

“It’s not your fault,” Jester whispered, laying her chin on Beau’s shoulder while Molly reached over to rub gentle circles on her back. Jester leaned forward to kiss Beau on the cheek and squeezed their joined hands. “He’s the one missing out. He’s the one who never gets to know you, it’s his loss.”

Beau sighed and laid her forehead against Molly’s arm. “Thanks,” she whispered, letting her eyes fall closed. “You guys are my family now. Who needs fathers? Fuck them.”

 

(62) Lazy Morning Kisses

Beau blinked her eyes open and was surprised by the weight in her arms. She buried a smile in her lover’s hair. “You decided to stay this time?”

Keg nodded. “I still can’t feel my legs, just give me a couple hours and a gallon of coffee.”

Beau snickered. “I’m not disappointed. It’s just a first for you.”

“Would be completely opposed to some morning sex?”

“Opposed? It’s literally my favorite part of someone staying the night.” Beau moved down and sleepily kissed all the way down Keg’s face and neck.

 

(63) Routine Kisses

Percy sighed heavily and kissed his wife on the cheek as he sleepily moved passed her. “Morning, Dear,” he mumbled pouring himself some coffee. It was routine now, he didn’t even have to think about it.

“Morning, Darling,” said his wife, giggling. But she wasn’t where she’d just been, she was on the other side of the room.

Percy opened his eyes all the way and Vex waved her fingers at him teasingly from the table. He looked back at the person he’d kissed to find Keyleth’s very red face. “Ah. Sorry. I thought... Morning.” He moved over to kiss his wife, double checking this time that it was really her. “Morning. Don’t say anything.”

Vex had the audacity to look offended. “When have I ever teased you about anything ever?”

 

(64) Unable to open their eyes after kissing

“That,” Vax started as Percy pulled away, his eyes still squeezed closed. “... was a hell of a kiss.”

Percy chuckled and started running his fingers through the half elf’s long black hair. “Must be, if you can’t even open your eyes after.”

“They’re not working at the moment, check back later.”

Percy kissed him again, lighter this time, and then kissed one of his closed eyelids. “I like it when you’re like this. Relaxed. You’re always on the move, doing something or another, always worrying about other people. Worrying about your sister and Keyleth. Worrying about me.”

“Well, someone has to. You get yourself into all kinds of fucking trouble.”

“Look who’s talking.”

Vax smirked, still unable to open his eyes. “Kiss me again. My brain’s starting to wake up and we need to put that fucker back down for a little longer.”

 

(65) One small kiss, pulling away, then a devouring kiss

Just one kiss. That’s what they said, just to see what it was like. They were both halfway through high school without first kisses and had decided to get it over with.

“Okay,” Beau started, staring at jester’s baby blue lips. “Just one kiss.”

Jester nodded. “Just one kiss.” She leaned forward first and Beau met her in the middle. Just one small kiss, and they pulled away.

Beau sighed. “That was pretty ni-”

Jester grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her back in for another.

 

(66) Trying to hold back, then giving in

“You’re so…” Caleb paused and looked down at where Molly was holding his hands, his purple thumb rubbing lightly up and down the back of his hand. “... perfect.”

Molly chuckled. “I’m hardly that.”

“No, you are to me. You...” Caleb licked his lips and found himself staring at Molly’s mouth. “I really want you but I know I’d just ruin you. I’m not worth it.”

Molly shook his head and reached up with one hand to lay it on the side of Caleb’s face. “I want you too, Caleb. But this is on your schedule. If you want to go slow, we’ll go slow.” Caleb nodded but still didn’t look Molly in the eye. Molly gently moved his head until those wide brown eyes were looking right at his face. “There he is,” the tiefling mumbled. “You have such lovely eyes.”

Caleb started to lean forward, but his eyes dropped and he bit his lip to hold himself back. Molly dragged his thumb over Caleb’s bottom lip and the wizard finally gave in, leaning forward to press their mouths together in a sweet kiss.

 

(67) ‘I’m sorry, are you sure-’ kiss

“I’m sorry, are you sure-?”

“Yes, Beau. I’m sure. I really like you.”

“But why though?”

“Why? What do you mean why?”

“I mean… I guess… not many people do. I’ve just gotten used to-” she was interrupted by a kiss and let herself melt into like she never had before.

 

(68) Hoarse whisper ‘Kiss Me’ Kiss

“Kiss me, Fjord,” Jester said hoarsely, laying heavily over Fjord’s lap.

Fjord grunted with the effort to keep her from toppling out of his arms and to the ground. “Honey, I’m not strong enough- Could you-”

“Oh, sorry,” Jester said as she sat up.

Fjord sighed. “There we go.” Then he leaned forward to kiss her gently on the mouth. “That’s better.”

 

(69) Following a mouth kiss with kisses down the neck

“We have got to stop meeting like this,” Beau mumbled into Keg’s mouth.

The dwarf huffed in amusement and started kissing down Beau’s chin and neck until she was stopped by the monk’s shirt. “Why are you still dressed?”

“Because technically we’re in public?”

Keg looked around the fairly secluded alley they’d ducked into. “Oh yeah. I forgot.”

“Jester and I had a room at the inn, I can put a tie on the door?”

“Will she know what that means?”

“She has to, right? Everyone knows what that means.”

“Fine, but if she interrupts us halfway through by banging on the door I’m gonna be pissed.”

 

(70) Gentle kiss turns passionate

Percy walked into their bedroom, his arms hanging loose and limp at his sides and his feet dragging behind him. The sun had gone down many hours ago and his lover was already curled up in their beds. He sighed and slowly began to undress himself. When he started climbing into bed, Vax turned his head to look at him and smiled. “There you are. How was your day in the workshop?”

“Better now.” Percy wrapped himself around Vax and kissed him gently on the lips.

He wasn’t sure when Vax ended up on top of him or when his fingers ended up on the half elf’s thin hips. “I don’t suppose you’re too tired…” Vax started but Percy interrupted him with a passionate kiss, flipping them over.

“Never.”

 

(71) Whisper ‘I love you’ between kisses

“Gods, I love you.”

Jester giggled and kissed him quickly before pulling away. “Tell me again.”

Fjord chuckled but did as she asked. “I love you.”

Another kiss. “Again.”

“I love you.” Kiss. “I love you so much.” Kiss. “Jes, you ever gonna say it back?”

“Oh yeah!” Kiss. “I love you too.”

 

(72) Forehead Kiss while the other’s face is scrunched up

“You can’t kiss me. You can’t even breathe the same air as me right now.” Jester took a deep breath and held it, her face scrunching up adorably.

Fjord chuckled. “Why not?”

Jester peeked open one eye and tried to speak without breathing out all the air she’d saved. “Because I’m super sick.” She closed her mouth again and her face got even scrunchier.

Fjord sighed and leaned forward to press a kiss against her forehead. “I think being sick means you should get even more kisses to make you feel better.”

Jester let out her held breath and frowned up at him. “But kissing me will make _you_ feel sick.”

He shrugged and kissed her mouth. “Worth it.”

 

(73) Height difference Kiss

“You…” Vax started, pausing to take a swig of ale, only to pout when he found his mug empty.

Percy raised an eyebrow. “I?” They were alone in the tavern, except for Grog asleep at the bar and the bartender trying to unstick his face from the very nice wood.

Vax sat the mug down, apparently having given up on making more ale appear. “You are very tall. How tall are you?”

Percy repressed a chuckle. “How tall are you?”

“5’11”.”

“I am taller than that.” Percy had never seen Vax quite this drunk before.

Vax stood up. “Up. Up, stand up.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re tall.”

Percy sighed. That wasn't a reason for him to stand right now but there was no use in arguing with a drunk person. He stood up and was easily half a foot taller than his half elf friend, maybe even more than that because he was pretty sure that Vax was up on his tiptoes. “There. We’re standing now. Does this solve your dilemma?”

“No, it’s worse now.”

“Vax, why are you upset that I’m taller than you?”

“Because with you all the way up there I can’t kiss you.”

Percy opened his mouth to retort, only to pause when Vax’s words hit him. “You… what? Why would you want to do that?”

Drunk Vax was apparently not in the mood to answer questions because he reached for his mug again and tried to take a swig, only to rediscover that it was empty and be just as upset as the first time. “Where did my ale go?”

Percy cleared his throat. “Vax, if you want to kiss me, you can just ask me to bend down.”

Vax turned to him. “Bend down.”

“I said ask.”

“ _Will you please_ bend down?”

Percy nodded and bent down until their faces were at the same height. “There, how’s-” Vax cut him off with a hard, passionate kiss, reaching up to grip the lapels of his coat.

He pulled away with a grin. “There we go. That’s better.” Then he moved in for another one.

 

(74) Kisses where one person is on the other’s lap

“Sit in my lap.”

Caleb blinked down at the goblin sitting on the chair in front of him. “Uuuummm.”

“What’s the matter?”

“I am afraid that I will crush you.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes so hard that her head rolled around with them. “No, like, on the ground, between my feet.”

“Ah. _Ja_ , that I can do.” He sat down on the ground facing away from her and scooted backwards until just his head was in her lap. “What flowers are you going with today?”

“It’s a secret,” she said and he felt her little fingers start braiding flowers into his hair.

“Well, I look forward to seeing the finished product.”

“It’s for luck. I’m sure it’ll make you feel very lucky.” She leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his hairline.

He smiled and reached up to pat her hand. “I already feel lucky to have a friend like you.”

 

(75) Kisses as a distraction

“I really should-” kiss “ I, I just need to finish-” kiss “This project is really-”

Vax sighed into Percy’s mouth and pulled away just enough to speak. “You’ve been in here for three days straight. I think you need a distraction.” He leaned forward and kissed him again, grabbing onto Percy’s clean, stark shirt and pulling him close.

Percy laughed nervously and let Vax tug him over to the chair on the other side of the room, falling into it heavily. “You- You _are_ very distracting.” He reached up and threaded his fingers through Vax’s long black hair.

Vax grinned and climbed into his lover’s lap. “Good,” he said, pressing their mouths together passionately. “Now, show me what those talented hands of yours are capable of.”

 

(76) Top of Head Kiss

Grog pressed his wet face into Pike’s side, holding her tightly in his arm. “I missed you,” he said, trying to pretend he wasn’t crying right now. “I missed my very best friend, Pike.”

Pike smiled softly and kissed the top of his head. “I missed my Grogie too.”

He pulled away and tried to wipe at his eyes in a way that didn’t let on to the fact he had just been crying and nodded. “Did you enjoy your boat ride, at least?”

She had been working on a ship for almost a year, it could hardly be called a boat ride, but she smiled and pat his hand lovingly. “Yes, Grog. It was very nice. But I missed you dearly and I missed the others too.”

“But you missed me the most, right?”

“Of course.”

“Even more than Scanlan?”

“Scanlan? Who’s Scanlan? The person I missed the most was Grog.” Grog grinned widely and held her up so that she could hug around his neck.


End file.
